A Beautiful Picture
by Blossom190
Summary: Draco has totally changed and realizes that he doesn't want to be his father anymore. He starts falling for Ginny "Thank you Draco for bringing me here." Ginny said. With that she leaned up and kissed him briefly on the lips Rated R just incase


  
  
Draco was getting ready to head back for his last year at Hogwarts and started looking through some things. Blaise started getting into Photographe and had took pictures of the Year 5's and 6's last year in every house. Blaze had given Draco copies of all the pictures last year, but Draco hadn't the time to look at them. He started going through them when he got to one that caught his interest. It was a picture of Ginny Weasley. She was sitting on the field of the Qudditch pitch and hugging her knee. She was wearing tight blue jeans, and a black tank top. She had the cutest smile Draco had ever seen. He'd never thought he say this, but Ginny Weasley was... well beautiful.  
  
Draco had sat in a compartment with Blaise on the train when he had got to the Hogwarts express. Now the train had been moving for a half an hour. Blaise sat studying his photos, While Draco read a book. It was a muggle book called Flood By. James Heneganen. It was interesting. The compartment door opened. Draco and Blaise looked up to see who it was. It was Ginny Weasley looking very tired. She was wearing Black flare jeans and a dark red tank top.  
  
"Can I sit with you guys everywhere else is full and I've been up and down this train about five times" said Ginny. Draco nodded his head not saying anything while Blaise said sure. Ginny thanked him and sat beside Draco. Draco turned his attention to the window. He couldn't look at her. Even looking at her skin and her small skinny thighs in those black pants just turned him on. He could feel it in his pants. He waited a half an hour until he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"I'm going to put my robes on" said Draco quickly and took them from the shelf and ran to the bathroom to change. When he headed back he saw Ginny standing outside in her robes. Draco walked up to her and stood in front of her.  
  
"Why are you out here? asked Draco. Ginny looked up at him. Ginny knew that Draco had softened up since last year and still had to get use to it.  
  
"Blaise is getting changed" replied Ginny. Draco smiled. Blaise knocked on the door to tell them to come in now. Ginny and Draco walked in and sat down. No one talked until Ginny started asking questions.  
  
"What did you do this summer Draco?" Ginny asked. Draco looked up at her. She was waiting for him to answer. He looked down at his shoes and answered. "Nothing much, went threw some old stuff. what about you?" asked Draco. "Well nothing really went camping a few times, though that was pretty much it." replied Ginny. Draco nodded his head.  
  
When the reached Hogwarts they all got up and left for a carriage. They decided to all take one together. Ginny didn't worry about Ron he was probably somewhere with Harry and Hermione. They all got into a carriage and went off. Ginny looked over at Draco and watched his hair shine in the moonlight. He looked just like a real Malfoy although somewhere he had a nice spott, but he did have the Malfoy temper. Draco looked at Ginny because he felt her stare. When he saw that she was still staring at him and had not turned away he smiled at her. Ginny smiled back. Draco was leaning in, but then the carriage stopped. Draco pulled back and let Ginny get out of the carriage. He looked over at Blaze and knew what he was thinking. "Stop smirking at me." said Draco as they both got out of the carriage and headed for the main doors. "So you like Gin, surprising" replied Blaise. Draco stopped walking and turned towards Blaise. "You and I both know that I'm not the same as I once used to be." replied Draco and with that he walked away fast so Blaise couldn't catch up. Draco decided to not go to the feast and just go the the Slytherin common room.  
  
At the feast Ginny was looking around the Slytherin table for Draco, but couldn't see him. She wondered why he didn't come to the opening feast. She tried not to think about it and turned to listen to Dumbledore.  
  
Back at the Slytherin dorms Draco was in his dorm. He was unpacking his stuff, he was doing it roughly. So many things were running through his thoughts. He knew everyone was going to think he was the same, the rude and hateful boy that he had been for 6 years. Draco had enough, he no longer wanted to be his father. Draco had finish unpacking and walked down the stairs into the Common room. People were returning from the feast. Draco left the common room not wanting to talk to Blaise knowing he would ask him what was wrong. Draco walked throughout the castle not knowing where he was going. He was walking and so many things were running through his head and he didn't notice he bumped into someone. He looked down at the person who fell to the floor. It was Ginny. Draco put his hand out and lifted Ginny to her feet. "I'm sorry Gin, I wasn't looking where I was going." said Draco looking at his feet. Ginny looked up at him and smiled. "Why weren't you at the feast?" Ginny asked. Draco looked at her "I was tired and I wasn't really hungry." replied Draco.  
  
Ginny smiled at him and they stared at each other for what seemed like forever, Draco finally decided to speak. "So shouldn't you be going to the common room?" Ginny looked away from him. "Oh yes I should get back." Ginny replied. Draco took her hand and headed for the stairs. "I'll take you so you arrive safely." Draco said to her. When they reached the Fat Lady Draco let go of her hand. "You should be okay from this point." Draco said. Ginny smiled at him. "Thank you Draco for bringing me here." Ginny said. With that she leaned up and kissed him briefly on the lips and turn and ran into the common room. Draco was Speechless, but smirked and turned around and headed to his common room.  
  
That's all for now. If you want another chapter I'll write one if you don't well to bad I'm going to write more anyways. Well bye for now. 


End file.
